peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 October 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-10-08 ; Comments *Peel had been to Anfield the previous weekend to see Liverpool play Bristol City. He doesn't give the score, but the reds won 4-0. *Describes going for a curry after a gig at Aston University with The Beat and Robert Lloyd from The Prefects. He is very enthusiastic about The Beat's set. *A couple of classic Simon Bates jibes.. *Fellow DJ's records of the week: DLT chooses Maria Muldaur, Peter Powell (sitting in for Simon "Beast" who is on holiday "probably camping outside the walls of Sandringham in the hope that he can do something to accelerate that OBE he's after") chooses Suzi Quatro, Paul Burnett Fleetwood Mac, Andy Peebles The Undertones and Kid Jensen plumps for Squire. *Personal Call tomorrow evening "featuring Suzi Quatro talking to Simon Beast..I thought he was on holiday?" *2 more tracks from the Bristol compilation LP "Avon Calling" *Suggests that Briony might be a good name if the "impending Thomas" turns out to be a girl Sessions *Flys 3rd session *OMD repeat of the 1st session. Commercially available on OMD: The Peel Sessions 1979-1983 Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of show *Flys: Energy Boy (session) :JP: (Travelled up to Anfield for the LFC match the previous Saturday). "Afterwards I went down to do a gig at Aston University, and there was a band on with me called The Beat. And I went on and droned away for an hour and played records and so on, and then The Beat came on … that sounds like the title of a song. And they’d only been like 5 or 10 seconds and you realized straight away that this was something a bit good. And they were very, very good indeed – really very, very strong band. And so much so in fact that when they’d finished their set and done the obligatory three or four encores I suggested to the audience that what I should do is play two or three records while they got their breath back and they should just play their set again. And this is indeed what they did. So there wasn’t much for me to do, but I had a great night nevertheless." *Specials: A Message To You Rudy (7") 2 Tone *'File 2' cuts in near end of above track *Damned: Smash It Up (7") Chiswick *OMD: Bunker Soldiers (session) *Undertones: You've Got My Number (Why Don't You Use It!) (7") Sire *Au Pairs: Kerb Crawler (7" b-side - You) 021 *Colortapes: Cold Anger (7") Wavelength *Skids: Home Of The Saved (LP - Days In Europa) Virgin *Skids: Working For The Yankee Dollar (LP - Days In Europa) Virgin *Oku Onuora: Reflection In Red (7") 56 Hope Road *Flys: I'll Survive (session) *Pack: Number Twelve (7" b-side - King Of Kings) Rough Trade *OMD: Messages (session) *Steve Hillage: Day After Day (LP - Open) Virgin *Misspent Youth: The Ghost Of Peggy Sue (7" EP - 17 Forever) Sequel (wrong speed moment) *Slits: Typical Girls (7") Island *False Idols: H-Brain (7") Old Knew Wave ("starts rather quietly...I hate it when they do that..") *'File 2' cuts out near end of above track *Lip Moves: Guest (7") Ticonderoga *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Africa Unite (LP - Survival) Island *Ruts: Criminal Mind (LP - The Crack) Virgin *Joe Houston: Blow Joe Blow (unknown source) *OMD: Red Frame White Light (session) *Flys: Frenzy Is 23 (session) *Sneak Preview: Slug Weird (v/a LP - Avon Calling - The Bristol Compilation) Heartbeat *Stingrays: Sound (v/a LP - Avon Calling - The Bristol Compilation) Heartbeat *Gang Of Four: Ether (LP - Entertainment!) EMI *Black Uhuru: General Penitentiary (7") Taxi *OMD: Julia's Song (session) *Steve Hillage: Don't Dither Do It (LP - Open) Virgin *Flys: Let's Drive (session) *Mekons: Work All Week (7") Virgin *'File 1 '''ends File ;Name *1) 1979-10-08 John Peel Radio 1.flac *2) 1979-10-08 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB118.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:03:18 *2) 1:01:37 ;Other *1) T159 of the 400 Box. Complete show apart from short gaps where tape flips happen *2) Created from DB118 of Derby Box, digitised by '''RF' ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:400 Box Category:Derby Box Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment